


Sundown

by AgentLin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Codependency, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Multi, They're all kinda just friends and a family, Vampire AU, as always we can trust Bang Chan like ever, maybe gore later on, no real canon relationships, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: The boys head out to a camping site to enjoy the great outdoors for a week. It all seems to be going well until one by one they seem to disappear, only to be found later, barely clinging to life. As their numbers slowly dwindle, those who are left can only wonder what's after them and why. Their attempts at escape are quickly cut short as they realize they know nothing about where they are, and are slow to realize that the threat was among them all along.





	1. Chapter 1

Chan pulled up to the campsite, parking the van next to the cabin. He looked back to see all the others sleeping. It had been a long trip, at first everyone was chatty and singing songs but they had all dozed off at some point. He watched them fondly for a moment before deciding to wake them up.

“We’re here!”

He shook Woojin who had been sitting next to him, waiting till he was up before getting out. He slid the van door open, shaking the boys in reach and telling them all to get out. Jisung and Jeongin were the first out of the van, stretching and looking around.

“This place looks cool.” Jisung said. “How did you find it?”

“It’s been in my family for generations.” Chan said as he opened the trunk, getting the bags out. “So it’s technically mine, but my uncle runs it and rents it out in the summer. I asked him if I could have it for the week and here we are.”

“That’s awesome. We should come out here more often, or make it a yearly tradition.”

“A tradition?” Hyunjin stepped out of the van. “Pretty sure I was drunk when you convinced me to come out here, and that was just for the week. I don’t know about coming back next year.”

“It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here.” Jeongin whined. “This is like a family vacation.”

“It’s so quiet.” Changbin yawned. “Don’t know how to feel.”

“I think it’s cool, just us and the great outdoors.”

“Come on now.” Chan called, shutting the trunk. “Grab your bags and head in, bedrooms are on the second floor. There’s enough for everyone to have their own but you’re more than welcome to share.”

The boys were all awake by then, grabbing their bags and excitedly heading into the cabin. Chan went over to the front of the van, popping the hood and rummaging around. The others went inside but Hyunjin stopped.

“Chan… what are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh, well, I don’t want to scare you, but I just wanna make sure no one can take the van.”

“Why would anyone take the van?”

“I’ve heard about pranks that other campsites pull, steal vehicles and leave people stranded. It might not happen and could just be a rumor but I don’t wanna take any chances. If we lost the van it would take like half a day to get to the nearest gas station.”

“Oh, okay, good to know.”

Chan took a piece out of the car and put it in his pocket, grabbing his bags and heading inside with Hyunjin. They went upstairs where everyone else was already running around and settling into a room.

“Who wants to go swimming with me!” Jisung called out.

“Y’all better put on sunscreen.” Woojin added.

“I wanna go.” Seungmin cheered. “Wait for me!”

“Me too!” Felix chimed in.

Those three were soon running downstairs with towels in hand. Woojin ran after them with sunscreen moments later knowing they didn’t listen to him. They had gotten to the site in the afternoon, so the little ones didn’t want to waste the last bit of daylight they had for the first day. Chan just threw his things into a room, going to check on the others. 

♥♥♥♥♥

“Should I cook something?” Minho asked, Chan sitting on his bed while he unpacked. “The boys are gonna want to eat after swimming, and I’m already hungry.”

“Kitchen is fully stocked.” Chan said. “So go for it, whatever you make will be delicious.”

“I’ll help you.” Changbin volunteered, leaning against the door frame. “Two chefs is better than one.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

Those two went down to the kitchen, seeing what they had to work with. They both quickly agreed on what to make and got to cooking. While they were busy Chan checked in on Hyunjin, he was still unpacking, deciding to look around the cabin and then go out for a swim too. Jeongin on the other hand wanted to take a bath, he was still a bit tired from the trip so he asked to be left alone until the food was ready.

♥♥♥♥♥

After knowing what everyone in the cabin was up to Chan went out to the lake. Woojin should have been back by now, so he was wondering what had become of him. As he got closer to the water he could see Woojin sitting at the edge of the dock, completely soaked. He laughed, gently kicking him to get his attention.

“Did you at least get them to put on sunscreen?” 

“Yeah. So, mission successful. Do you think you can bring me a towel?”

“Hyunjin is gonna come out in a bit, I’ll ask him to bring you one.”

“Thanks.” 

“Also, tell the others Minho and Changbin are making dinner. So, don’t be out too long.”

“Got it.”

When Chan got back to the cabin he shouted up for Hyunjin to take an extra towel out for Woojin. The boy soon came down the stairs, holding up two towels and heading out. Chan went to the kitchen, a delicious smell in the air.

“You guys need help?”

“You can help set the table.” Minho said.

“On it.”

Chan grabbed some plates, going over to the table. As he was setting the table the lights suddenly flickered and went out. At least they weren’t in complete darkness since the sun was still out. Chan rushed back into the kitchen.

“Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Changbin assured. “What happened?”

“The generator, hasn’t been used in a while, so I guess it’s a bit wonky. We just need to turn it off and on again, no problem.”

“Where is it?”

“Down in the basement.” Chan grabbed a flashlight from a drawer. “Changbin, will you come with me?”

“Yeah. Will you be okay, Minho?”

“Yes, I’m not scared of the dark or anything.”

“Better not be.”

“We’ll be back real quick.” Chan assured. “Five minutes.”

They went down to the basement, Chan leading the way. It wasn’t pitch black down there but they still needed the flashlight to see where they were going. They quickly made their way over to the generator.

“Actually, Changbin, come here, I should show you how to work it in case the power goes out again.”

“Good idea.”

Chan held the flashlight up, providing light and guiding Changbin. He explained how it worked and Changbin followed his instructions, getting the generator back on with no issue.

♥♥♥♥♥

Once the lights were back on Minho put the food on the table. He looked out the window, wondering if he could see those out by the lake. He was glad to see them making their way back so he didn’t have to worry about the food growing cold. When he got back to the table Chan was already picking at the food.

“Hey!”

“What? It smells good and tastes even better.”

“You could wait for everyone else!” Minho laughed. “Where’s Changbin?” 

“He went to wash up, generator is old and rusty so you know.”

“Got it. Well the others should be in soon.”

“Awesome. The drinks are in a cooler in the back, can you go get some?”

“Any alcohol?”

“No, I hid that elsewhere.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s the first day let’s not get drunk.”

“Fine.”

Minho went out through the kitchen back door as the swimmers came in. The cabin was filled with laughter as the boys made their way upstairs to clean up. Woojin was the first down since he was quick to dress, having had no original intent to get wet.

“Dinner smells delicious.”

“Minho and Changbin cooked. I helped… somewhat.” Chan said, coming out of the kitchen. “Did you have fun swimming?”

“Very funny, I didn’t swim, they ganged up on me and pushed me in.”

“At least they got a laugh out of it.”

“Right, screw me then.”

“There are children present!”

“Oh you little-”

Woojin was about to hit Chan for his comment when the lights suddenly went out. They both heard some screaming from upstairs, Chan couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry, the generator is just wonky from the lack of use. Just needs a quick reset.” Chan assured then went over to the stairs, shouting up at the boys. “It’s just a minor power outage! I’ll get the lights back on in a bit.”

“Where’s the generator?”

“In the basement.” Chan pulled out a flashlight, lighting up at his face. “Care to come with me? I can show you how to fix it in case it happens again.”

“Yeah, two is better than one.”

“Good, follow me.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Felix was with Seungmin when the lights went out. They both screamed, freaking out for a second before they heard Chan yelling an explanation and solution at them.

“I don’t like this.” Seungmin said. “This feels like a horror movie.”

“Since when do you know the plot of Friday the 13th?”

“What?”

“Never mind. It’s not even dark out, we still have light.”

“But what if this happens later when the sun if gone?”

“We can ask Chan for some flashlights.”

“Right, that’s a good idea.”

When the lights came back the two finished dressing and went to look for Jisung and Hyunjin. 

“You okay?” Felix asked when Jisung walked out of his room. “I heard you scream.”

“What? I didn’t scream, that was Hyunjin.”

“Liar, it was you.” Hyunjin came out of his room. “I’m not scared of the dark.”

“I’m pretty sure we all screamed.” Seungmin said. “No shame in that.”

“Whatever, let’s just go eat.” Jisung said. “I’m starving.”

“Oh wait, we should get Jeongin, he took a bath and is probably napping.” Hyunjin reminded. “Which one is his room?”

“No idea.”

They all looked around, Seungmin finding Jeongin’s room, the boy sleeping in bed. He called to the others and went in, shaking the other.

“Hey, Jeongin, wake up, food’s ready.” He got no response. “Come on wake up.”

Seungmin pulled back the covers and screamed, stumbling back and falling to the floor. The others rushed to him, Felix helping him back on his feet. Felix was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed the bed, they were all staring at Jeongin, more specifically the blood stains on his shirt and pillow.

“Is he…” Jisung didn’t want to say it. “You know…”

“I… I don’t…” Hyunjin stepped towards the bed. “I’ll check.”

“Be careful.”

Hyunjin slowly approached the bed, it was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He gently pressed his fingers on Jeongin’s neck, searching for a pulse.

“I… I can’t…”

“Oh my gosh he’s dead!” Felix cried out. “What the fuck-”

“Hold on!” Hyunjin hissed. “He’s not cold… lemme try something.”

Hyunjin gently pressed his ear against Jeongin’s chest. He could gently feel the others chest rise and fall, a faint heartbeat filling his ears, he was relieved.

“He’s alive, barely.”

“Oh that’s good to hear.” Jisung breathed out. “But… why is there blood?”

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin gently looked over Jeongin. “He doesn’t have any injuries, and this wasn’t a nosebleed.”

“We have to tell the others.”

“Right.”

The four rushed downstairs, calling out to their hyungs, but they got no response. The cabin seemed empty, they were the only ones there.

“Where is everyone?” Felix wondered. “Weren’t they just here?”

“This doesn’t feel right…” Seungmin mumbled. “Something’s wrong.”

“Maybe it’s some prank.” Jisung said. “Come on, it’s not like they could have gone somewhere.”

They paired up and looked around the cabin but they couldn’t find anyone. Felix was rummaging through the kitchen with Seungmin looking for a flashlight, but they came up with nothing. The wind blew the kitchen door open, startling Felix.

“Fuck…” He went over to close it but noticed some footprints. “Guys, I think they went outside.”

The other three came over and they went outside together. They didn’t see anything out of the ordinary at first but then Jisung spotted Minho sitting against the cabin. He ran over, calling out the others name. When he got close he noticed Minho was also passed out, barely breathing just like Jeongin, some blood staining his shirt too.

“We need to get out of here.” Felix said. “Now. Which one of us can drive?”

“You can’t be serious.” Jisung said. “We can’t leave Minho and-”

“We’ll get them in the van.”

“What about the others?” Seungmin questioned. “We can’t just leave them!”

“The longer we stay the more danger we’ll be in!”

“We can’t leave.” Hyunjin admitted.

“What?”

“When we got here Chan took something from the van, it won’t work.”

“Why would he do that?” Jisung yelled. 

“So no one would steal the van and leave us stranded.”

“We need to find help.”

“Can’t we call the police or something?” Seungmin asked. 

“We don’t even know where we are.” Felix said. “We also don’t have service out here.”

“So we’re stuck here!” Seungmin started crying. “I don’t want to die out here!”

Hyunjin pulled Seungmin close, trying to comfort him. Jisung tried to wake Minho but nothing worked, he resorted to asking Felix to help him get the older boy inside. They got Minho to the couch, trying to figure out their next move.

“Chan said there were other camps around.” Hyunjin revealed. “That they might try to steal the van as a prank, it’s why he made sure the van wouldn’t work.”

“So we should be able to go to them for help.” Felix said. “But it’s getting dark out… and we wouldn’t even know where to go.”

“Even if we did know where to go, we can’t leave Minho and Jeongin here alone.” Seungmin added. “We still don’t know where the others are either.”

“Chan and Changbin said they were fixing a generator right? Does this place have a basement?”

“Cause that’s where I wanna go.” Jisung spat. “A dark scary basement, we don’t have a flashlight remember.”

“I’m just saying-”

They suddenly heard footsteps upstairs. They didn’t think twice before running upstairs, having drawn the same conclusion, that it was Changbin, since he was the only one who was unaccounted for in their collective memory. They called out his name, checking the rooms. Hyunjin stopped in front of Jeongin’s room, noticing the boy was moving.

“Jeongin?”

He went into the room, seeing that the maknae was waking up. He was glad to see their eyes gently flutter open, groaning and looking around. Hyunjin took his hand.

“Jeongin, it’s me Hyunjin, I’m right here. Can you tell me what happened?”

“R… ru… run…”

“What?”

He could barely hear what Jeongin was mumbling about, leaning in closer. When he finally made out the words his eyes went wide and the door slammed shut behind him.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung and the others had no luck finding Woojin. They stopped their searching when they heard a door slam and then realized Hyunjin was no longer with them.

“Where’s Hyunjin?” Felix asked. “Where did he go?”

“Hyunjin!” Jisung screamed. “Hyunjin!”

“We can’t stay here.”

“And where are we gonna go?” Seungmin asked. “We’re stranded out here.”

“Um… Hyunjin said Chan took a part from the van, maybe it’s in his room.”

Felix didn’t wait around for an objection, going off to find Chan’s room. The others followed him with protest.

“Even if you find the part, do you know how to fix it? Or drive? I don’t think any of us know how to drive.” 

Despite Jisung’s words of reason Felix didn’t listen as he rummaged through Chan’s things. He was terrified but he was trying to distract himself by focusing on one thing.

“No better time to learn than now.”

“Felix!” Jisung grabbed the other. “We need to get out of here and we need to stick together okay.”

“I… I…”

“Breathe okay, take a deep breathe and calm down.”

“Guys…” Seungmin’s voice was shaking. “The sun’s gone…”

“Shit… okay, don’t panic… we just need to hide.”

“Hide? All night?”

“Yeah… the van, it’s small and we can keep an eye on each other.”

“Is that a good idea?” Felix asked.

“It’s better than staying in the cabin. Let’s grab our phones quickly, I think we can use them as a light if we need it. In the morning we can go find help. Okay?”

The other two nodded and they all stuck together as they each got their phone. Once they had them they went for the stairs.

“Hyunjin?”

Felix stopped suddenly when he saw Hyunjin on the floor of Jeongin’s room. He was about to go check on the boy only for Jisung to grab him and hold him back.

“Felix we don’t have time for this, we need to go. We can’t help him.”

“But-”

“This is why we have to stick together! Felix, please let’s go.”

Jisung dragged him to the stairs, Felix giving up and following along, knowing the other was right. They rushed down the stairs, Jisung stopping for a second when he realized Minho wasn’t on the couch where they had left him. He quickly pushed the concern out of his head and headed for the front door. It all seemed to be going well but things quickly took a turn for the worse.

When they stepped outside the headlights of the van suddenly turned on, blinding them. They all yelled and fell over, unable to see much. Jisung grabbed the person closest to him, getting them on their feet then scrambling for the other. He had pushed them both to run, getting up after them and following. He managed to grab someone’s hand, running with them into the nearby trees. They didn’t stop until they were out of breath.

“So much… for hiding…” Jisung breathe out. “Are you okay?”

“Jisung… we lost Felix…”

Jisung looked around, but all he could see were trees and Seungmin. He looked back the way he came, being able to make out the cabin in the distance from its lights. For a second he wanted to go back but then the lights went out, the two left alone in total darkness.

“Jisung… what are we gonna do? Everyone… everyone’s gone!”

“Sh.” Jisung pulled the other close. “We need to be quiet okay.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know… I know I am too, but we gotta stay strong, for everyone’s sake.”

Seungmin nodded. “What… what do we do now?”

“We… we need to get further away from the cabin… and then find some place to lay low for the night. You must be tired.”

“So are you.”

“Maybe, let’s just… let’s just keep moving, and we stick together no matter what, got it.”

“Yeah.”

Seungmin held on tightly to Jisung’s hand and the two continued their journey away from the cabin. Alone with just the silence really gave them the chance to let everything that had happened soak in. They had been attacked by someone or something, and it was clear that whatever it was, it had been picking them off one by one. They were all that was left now.  


Jisung knew there was no guarantee that the others they had left behind would be alive, that is if they ever saw them again, he hoped that idea wouldn’t cross Seungmin’s mind. If anything, he just had to make sure he kept Seungmin safe, no matter what. In the silence all they could hear was each other’s breathing and footsteps, but then they heard something more.

“Jisung…”

“Run!”

The two ran together, hand in hand, but they didn’t know what they were running from. There was barely any light to see where they were going, so it wasn’t unlikely that they’d trip up. When Jisung started stumbling around from a misstep he let go of Seungmin, telling him to keep running. Despite wanting to help Seungmin kept running, too afraid to stop, but he didn’t have to.

A few steps later he found himself in the air, apparently having activated some sort of trap. He had been caught in a net and held above the ground. He couldn’t see anything below him, and he certainly had no way of escaping. He cried out for help, thrashing around, even though it was rather pointless. His cries eventually turned to sobs as he stayed hanging, unsure of what came next.

♥♥♥♥♥

“I knew those traps would be useful.”

Seungmin suddenly heard a voice, he had no idea how long it had been or who it was he heard but he quieted his sobs. He looked around, seeing if maybe he could make something out in the dark but the tears were still blurring his vision.

“Jisung?”

He suddenly fell to the floor as the net was cut. Thankfully it wasn’t a big fall, but it hurt nonetheless. He was still in shock from everything that he didn’t move, not until he felt a hand helping get back on his feet. Seungmin started yelling, trying to run but whoever held him had a firm grasp. He was suddenly pulled into a hug.

“Easy, easy, it’s me, you’re okay.”

“Chan?”

“Yeah. You must be exhausted from all the running, and you’re really tense.”

“What… what’s going on? What happened to everyone else?”

“They’re fine, they’re just fine, like you.”

“But… but I saw…”

“I know it’s a lot to process, but it’ll all make sense in the end.”

“What?”

Seungmin couldn’t understand anything, but he was just glad to be in the arms of someone familiar. He couldn’t help but to start sobbing again, just wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

“You need to get some rest.”

“No, no we need to-”

Seungmin suddenly cried out when he felt a pain on his neck. His mind started racing from all the possibilities of what was happening, but the adrenaline didn’t last long as a sudden wave of pleasure hit him. He relaxed in the older ones grip, the fear fading away, and he slowly slipped into darkness, passing out.  


♥♥♥♥♥

Seungmin could hear his voice being called out in the dark. It started off as a soft whisper but slowly grew louder as he woke up. He snapped awake, his body jerking but quickly stopped when he pulled on the cuffs that had him chained to the wall. He could barely move, the chain itself only a few feet. He only stopped trying to break free when he saw all the others around him.

“You guys are okay!” He couldn’t help but feel happy despite everything. “I was so scared.”

“Take it easy, you’re not alone anymore.” Minho said. “I’m glad you’re okay too.”

“What happened? The last thing I remember was Chan…”

Seungmin suddenly drifted off as he looked around, everyone was accounted for, all chained up in this huge dungeon like room, except for one, Chan. Before he could ask anything the door to the room suddenly creaked open, the one and only Chan walking in with a smile on his face.

“You’re all awake! That’s great.”

“Are you gonna kill us?” Jeongin asked, curling up.   


“What? No, I wouldn’t do that to my family, I wouldn’t hurt you guys.”

“But you have no problem scaring us to death!” Changbin shouted. “What the hell is going on!”

“Easy, calm down, you’re all gonna be just fine.”

“Chan…” Jisung’s voice was soft. “What… what are you?”

“Well… I was gonna tell you all eventually, I swear, but I wasn’t sure how, you know.” Chan rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not like you’d take the news lightly or anything, and I didn’t want you to run away in fear.”

“But we did so just spit it out!” Felix yelled. “Make me question my sanity already!”

“Vampire…” Seungmin mumbled, everyone growing quiet. “Right?”

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Chan pulled up to the cabin he smiled. He hadn’t been there for so long, and he was glad to be back with his new family. He looked back to see them all sleeping. They looked so peaceful, all their heartbeats calm and steady, a sweet melody to his ears. He was tempted to bite them now, but he knew some were light sleepers and he rather not cause trouble that way.

Instead he had them all wake up, unloading the van to get them moving. They seemed pretty excited, nothing but them and the outdoors. Once he was done with the bags he popped the hood, knowing he needed to take some precautions. He was able to make a good excuse when Hyunjin questioned his actions.

Everyone seemed to settle in nicely, most unpacking and then the little ones running off to go swimming before dark. He checked in with those who had stayed behind, in case they had questions since this was their first time camping. Everyone seemed to be doing something but Jeongin was the only one who was staying behind and pretty much being lazy.

“You slept on the ride here.” Chan said. “Aren’t you tired of sleeping?”

“After a bath I’ll be fine.”

“You know you’re going to get dirty out here, a bath won’t save you.”

“But I’ll feel nice.”

“If you insist.”

Chan stuck around. Everyone else was busy and distracted, and no one was going to be bothering Jeongin. He quietly closed the door and locked it, helping Jeongin unpack.

“Maybe you should just sleep, no point wasting time by taking a bath.”

“You’re wasting my time right now.”

“Damn, okay, take a nap. I’ll help you with it.”

Jeongin scoffed. “What are you gonna do? Sing me a lu-”

A hand was on Jeongin’s mouth, keeping him quiet, his head tilted to the side, Chan’s fangs buried in his neck. The boys eyes were wide, squirming, panicking, wanting to scream for help from the others, but Chan was much stronger than he imagined. His vision faded to black and he slumped down in the older ones arms, unconscious.

“There, there.” Chan pet Jeongin’s head. “Get some sleep, just like you wanted.”

He licked the bite wound, his saliva capable of healing minor injuries, and laid the little one down in bed. He tucked him in and made his way out of the room, knowing no one would be the wiser. After that he met up with Minho and Changbin who were preparing food. It wasn’t long before the lights went out.

When they arrived he had gotten the generator on, but set it on a timer, so it would turn off on it’s own. No one was really in the cabin anymore, so that worked for him. He had Changbin go with him down to the basement to get the generator on, and to teach him how to work it, taking his chance there.

“So it’s an old machine. I keep telling my uncle to update all this stuff, but you know how old people are. So there’s five buttons and a lever. Hold buttons two and four, then three, then one and five, and pull the lever.”

“Seems complicated.”

“It’s easy.”

“Alright then.”

Before Changbin pulled the lever he was yanked back, he didn’t have time to scream, to process what was going on in the dark, but he was quick to pass out. Chan took a breath, wiping the blood off his lips, and dragging him into another part of the basement. He got the generator on, setting it on a timer again, and headed upstairs.

It was just him and Minho by then, which was good, but it was going to be a little complicated to deal with five others at once. As Minho finished cooking he heard the others approaching, so he had Minho go outside, silently following him out and attacking. He didn’t have the time to get him downstairs so he left him outside, planning to wait for his chance.

Woojin came down after getting into dry clothes and that’s around the time the generator turned off again. He heard the boys upstairs scream and he laughed, they sounded so cute. This time around he managed to get Woojin to go down with him, not knowing about anything that had happened before. He explained to Woojin how to turn on the generator, waiting for his moment but things didn’t go as he planned.

“Chan… what’s this on the floor?”

Without thinking Chan pointed the light down, seeing some blood on the floor, blood that Woojin had smudged with his foot, making it clear it was fresh. There was no good explanation so Chan just pounced, but Woojin had quick reflexes. He kept Chan away from his face, shoving the other back

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Nothing bad, I promise.”

“Fuck you.”

Woojin bolted for the stairs but that’s when Chan got his chance, the bite probably painful in the struggle. After dealing with that he was heading up only to hear the other boys talking about Minho, apparently having found him. He swore under his breath, listening carefully. When they headed upstairs he took the chance to grab Minho and take him down as well, before he woke up. He was quick about it, knowing he was going to have to get Jeongin since he’d surely be waking up soon. As he went up to the second floor, he heard Hyunjin talking with Jeongin.

“Fuck.”

He was lucky it was only the two so he went into the room, closing the door behind him. Hyunjin jumped when the door shut, quickly relieved and running to hug Chan. The older boy comforted him, wrapping his arms around him.

“No…” Jeongin croaked. “He’s… monster…”

Hyunjin didn’t get to process that before he was bitten. He fought Chan, trying to get out of his grip but falling unconscious in his arms. Jeongin had watched it all, wishing he had the strength to do anything. Chan put Hyunjin on the floor, grabbing Jeongin. He tried to crawl away but was easily taken into the older boys arms.

“Sh, sh, sh, it’s okay. You’re going to be fine, you all will.”

He managed to get the maknae to the basement without being noticed. The basement was much bigger than one would think, and he had a room in the back. It was rather dark with low light, like a dungeon, a bunch of chains on the wall. Jeongin saw a few others already down there chained up, he wanted to run but he couldn’t, his hands chained up. He was trying to hold back his tears, but started crying.

“Don’t cry, everything’s going to be alright, just be patient.”

“Chan… what… what are you doing…”

“I’ll explain later. I need to go get Hyunjin and the others.”

“No… no don’t go…”

“I won’t be gone long, promise.”

It did hurt to leave Jeongin down there considering how he was pleading, but he needed to get the others. He was in the kitchen when he heard the boys, having found Hyunjin, which meant they would be heading outside soon, so he had to be quick. When he got outside he went to the van, he took out a piece but the car would still start, just not move. He waited until the three went outside and turned the lights on.

They were caught off guard and he hurried out, only managing to grab Felix. He screamed, Chan covering his mouth and dragging him back into the cabin and setting him down on the couch. He turned the van off and then ran after the other two. It was easy to follow their heartbeats, finding Jisung on the floor, Seungmin running off on his own.

“Ji, you okay?”

“Chan? Is that you?”

“Yeah, I heard screaming and followed you out. What happened?”

“I don’t know, everyone is disappearing and Seungmin… Seung-”

Jisung didn’t get to call out for the other before he was bitten, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. Chan carried him back bridal style, not so worried about Seungmin. The possibility of them running off was always there, so he had prepared for it. He dealt with the other three in the cabin first, getting them to the basement, then heading out to find Seungmin. As expected he wound up in one of his traps, hanging up in the air in a net. 

He called out to the boy and then cut him down. Seungmin ran to hug him, mumbling about everything that happened. It did hurt a bit to see them all scared, but it was necessary for their future together. After biting Seungmin he got him back with the others, Jeongin having fallen asleep again after his crying. It had been a long night as he rounded up all his friends, knowing they’d have a lot of questions when they woke up.

♥♥♥♥♥

“You’re all awake! That’s great.”

Chan had warmed up the food Minho had made since he knew the others would all be hungry. He left the food outside the room, wanting to talk to them first. They all moved back when he entered, and he knew they were scared.

“Are you gonna kill us?” Jeongin’s voice was shaking. “Please don’t…”

“No! I wouldn’t do that to my family, I wouldn’t hurt you guys.”

“But you have no problem scaring us to death!” Changbin shouted. “You attacked me! Probably the rest of them!”

“Easy, you’re all gonna be just fine.”

“Chan…” Jisung’s voice was soft. “What… what are you?”

Chan sat down, leaning against the door. He had thought about how to tell them, but he never really found the right words.

“I was going to tell you guys… I just didn’t know how. I was afraid you’d all get scared and leave me.”

“As if this is any better!” Woojin spat. “What is wrong with you!”

“Can you just spit it out already.” Felix yelled. “I’m going insane here.”

“Vampire…” Seungmin mumbled. “Right?”

“Yeah… I’m a vampire.”

“How old are you?”

“Now that’s rude. Look I just want to-”

“Let us go!” Minho said. “Just let us go and we’ll forget everything and-”

“What? Let you go? I can’t do that, you guys are my family and-”

“Family doesn’t do this to each other.” Hyunjin said. “You’re not even human.”

“Guys, I-”

“Let us go!”

“I get it… you don’t trust me, and probably hate me…”

“Do.”

“You’re probably hungry… Minho made some food, so you know…”

Chan stepped out and placed some bowls of food in front of everyone. He said nothing more, letting them figure things out for themselves. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy to talk to them, get them to see things his way, but he at least planted the seeds, so now he needed to help them grow.

♥♥♥♥♥

“What are we going to do?”Changbin asked. “We’re not going to stay here are we?”

“Of course not.” Woojin said. “We need to stick together, and figure out how to get out of here.”

“How?” Jisung questioned. “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“The van also doesn’t work.” Felix reminded. “So we can’t use it.”

“And there’s nothing but trees.” Seungmin added. “We’re stuck here…”

“What we need is time.” Minho said. “And we have that. We’re all here together and can figure this out.”

“Why don’t we fight him?” Hyunjin wondered. “We outnumber him… we could overpower him.”

“You’re all crazy…” Jeongin mumbled. “He’s a vampire… he’s probably a thousand years old, and he’s really strong and we all barely have enough blood in us to be awake! We’re fucked!”

“Jeongin-”

“I was attacked and probably dying and none of you noticed…”

“He jumped me and Changbin at the generator!”

“I was attacked outside while the others were upstairs getting changed! He got the drop on all of us! He brought us out here, tricked us, and picked us off one by one.”

“Do you really think he won’t kill us?” Jisung asked. “I mean… he feeds on human blood…”

“If anything we’re just his blood bags now.” Hyunjin said. “We’ll die eventually though, especially if he keeps us down here.”

“Thanks for the hope Hyunjin.” Chang growled. “Real positive thinking.” 

They kept going back and forth over what to do, although it all went quiet when someone’s stomach growled. Felix was whimpering, staring at the food in front of him, hunger clear in his eyes.

“Felix don’t.” Woojin said. “You can’t-”

He didn’t listen, his hunger getting the best of him. He grabbed the food and scarfed it down, admitting that it tasted really good. He wanted more, but their little prison had been set up nicely. They could only move so far, and even then they couldn’t actually get near one another. So all he could do was whine as another bowl of food was just out of his reach.

It wasn’t long after that before Jisung broke as well and ate. No one said anything that time around, they couldn’t hold that against either of them. They were all weak and tired and hungry, surely they’d all eventually break. Seungmin and Jeongin were next, what really just worried them all was if Chan had put something in the food, but they couldn’t be sure, and the hunger would eventually make that irrelevant.

“Oh, you’re eating, I was hoping you would. You’d get sick otherwise.”

Chan came in as Seungmin and Jeongin had been finishing up, feeling a bit embarrassed, but it was very quiet in the room. Hours had probably gone by since the oldest had been in there with them, but with no sense of time they couldn’t be sure.

“I’m glad some of you have eaten, as for the rest of you… you’re only hurting yourselves.”

Chan went over to Hyunjin, deciding to try and feed the boy but he refused. It wasn’t just about turning his nose away, eventually slapping the spoon out of Chan’s hand. The food had gotten all over Jisung, and Chan merely glared at Hyunjin. He left the rest for Hyunjin to hopefully eat later, stepping out to get a shirt and wet rag to clean Jisung with.

Jisung was nervous as Chan approached him, but the boy was just cleaning him up. They had all agreed Chan was a monster but he really didn’t seem any different. They’ve known him for years, spent birthdays and holidays together, been there for each other, he was still the same, vampire or not. Jisung mumbled a thanks once he got into a clean shirt.

“No problem.”

“What do you want?” Changbin asked. “Why bring us out here?”

“It’ll make sense eventually.”

With that the vampire left them alone again. Eventually the rest ate, even Hyunjin. It wasn’t really until all the bowls were empty that Minho brought up a good point. Something they all should have realized a long time ago.

“He’s hungry…”

“What?”

“Chan… he wouldn’t have… he’s hungry, that’s why he was so persis-”

“All done? So proud of you guys.”

Chan cleared out the bowls, not realizing at first how nervous the others were. He was just happy they all ate. Of course they were right, he was hungry but he didn’t need to be as direct this time. He was old, been around for a very long time, so he knew how to be gentle. He had a little something to help draw blood.

“This won’t hurt, I promise, just-”

“I’ll do it.” Minho volunteered. “Just me, don’t… don’t touch anyone else…” 

“Alright. Guess you want all the cookies and orange juice for yourself.”

Minho was still freaking out but he didn’t want to be any trouble, so he was quiet, hoping this wouldn’t kill him. Chan made sure Minho got some sugar in him before leaving, planning to leave but Jeongin managed to grab his leg.

“Please don’t leave me down here!”

“What?”

“Let me go upstairs with you! Please… I don’t like it down here, please.”

“No! Jeongin you’re staying down here.” Woojin said. “He’ll do who knows what if you’re alone with him!”

“We stick together!” Changbin added. “You are not taking him Chan!”

“I want to be with you.” Jeongin pleaded. “I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t run or cause any trouble I swear.”

“Okay, okay. It’s night time so it should be no problem. Come on.”

Chan undid his restraints, the others yelling, but he shushed them all. He took Jeongin upstairs, telling him to wait in the dining room. The boy sat quietly, of course running was an option, his eyes lingered on the door for a while, but he wasn’t going to be stupid, he was trapped either way, he might as well keep himself safe. Chan returned with some food for him, sitting down across from him and drinking from a blood bag, drinking Minho’s blood. He didn’t think about that, focusing on his own food and hunger.

“Why… why now?”

“Hm?”

“We’ve all known each other… for years… so why… why do this now?”

“Because… because I thought I’d be happy with you guys just being part of my life… but I can’t… I can’t lose any of you.”

“So… what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take care of you, all of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I look good.”

Jeongin was running around the cabin, going into his hyungs room and going through their things, trying on their clothes. He was enjoying his new life, running around much faster than he ever thought possible. Although he should have known better than to run down the stairs. He tripped over himself and stumbled down, crashing against the front door with enough strength to break the lock. He screamed.

“Jeongin!”

Chan came running and dragged the maknae back inside the cabin and out of the sun. The boy had some burns on his face and hands.

“Are you okay?”

“You said the sun doesn’t hurt!!!”

“After a while! You’re still a fledgling, it takes weeks for the sun to stop affecting you, it’s been days. This is exactly why I wanted to keep you all in the basement f… what are you doing?”

Jeongin was nibbling at Chan’s wrist, but it was just weird. The boy’s fangs hadn’t come in yet, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. Dull teeth could still hurt if enough pressure was applied, and could certainly draw blood.

“Stop it already.” Chan pushed him away. “You’ll heal in a bit. Now I have to fix the door.”

“If you had-”

“If you hadn’t run down the stairs, you’d be okay. It’s still dangerous, maybe more now that you’re so fast, go wash up for breakfast.”

“Fine.”

Jeongin made his way back upstairs normally, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had some major sunburn. It stung when he touched it, so he left it alone. He cleaned up as best he could for the moment then went back down and sat at the breakfast table. On his way down he saw the front door was fixed as well. Chan set down some food for him a moment after he sat down.

“So how exactly did you turn us? You haven’t explained that to me.”

“Amuse me. What do you think I did?”

“I don’t know. You bit us all, so maybe that.”

“I’ve bitten a lot of people over the years, it’s not that simple.” Chan sat down. “But you’re on the right track.”

“So when did you do it?”

“You boys took the last step yourselves. When you ate.”

“Huh?”

“What do you think makes the food taste so good?”

“I… what did you put in it?”

“What you all want even if you don’t know it.”

“You… the idea is disgusting and I hate you.”

“Not like you didn’t like it.”

“Wait so you put it in all the food? Even in my breakfast? Right now!”

“Don’t be so weird about it, you were trying to bite my wrist a few minutes ago. It’s why your face is all healed now too.”

“So you just drink vampire blood…” Jeongin touched his face. “And you become one?”

“No… yes… it’s complicated.”

“Then explain it already, my head hurts.”

“My bite, and eventually your bite, leaves a sorta venom behind. For the most part it’s harmless and will be out of your system within a day. Although, if that venom comes in contact with vampire blood, and the human in question is rather weak and dying, that combo will turn them.”

“Oh… so you tricked us.”

“I can undo it. If you so desperately want me to.”

“No! No, what kinda gift is that! Take it back when you want to, that’s just mean.”

“I’m kidding, I won’t do such a thing, promise.”

“Good… so what happens if the venom and blood mix when the person in question isn’t dying?”

“It just has like… a super healing effect, and lasts about a day too. Although it has its limits and at some point might come to a point where the wound is too intense to heal and just turn you.”

“So you were basically killing us…”

“Are you gonna complain now? You’ve been pretty happy with your new life.”

“I’m just asking. So your blood is what tastes so good in the food.”

“Yup.” Chan got up. “I need to feed the others, so behave, and finish your food.”

“I will.”

Chan set a blood bag on the table, dessert for Jeongin and went down into the basement. A part of Jeongin wanted to follow him, but down there still creeped him out. He finished his food and grabbed the blood bag, heading up to his room to play on his phone.

♥♥♥♥♥

Over the days Chan fixed things up for those in the basement. The restraints weren’t as harsh, just one of their legs chained to the wall, although still not as long. They had all taken a shower too since that night and got fresh clothes, so it was pretty clean. He set down food for all of them, although he had grown worried about Felix. The boy hadn’t been eating, and he wasn’t sure why. At least he knew the others were, and trusted they, at least got Felix to take a bie. They still didn’t want to talk with him either so he’d just leave food and leave.

“Felix you seriously need to eat.” Changbin said. “You’re gonna turn into a skeleton soon enough.”

“This isn’t the time to be picky.” Seungmin added. “Besides it’s not like it’s bad.”

“I don’t like it…”

“What?”

“I don’t like how I feel after eating…”

“You mean hungry? If you ate properly then you wouldn’t-”

“There’s something in it…”

“What?” Hyunjin asked. “You mean nutrients and everything else food gives you?” 

“Stop it.” Woojin said. “Just leave him alone already, what are you going to do anyway? Force feed him? You can’t even reach him.”

“Do you think Jeongin is okay?” Jisung mumbled. “We haven’t seen him… and Chan says he’s fine… but still…”

“Do any of you know where we are?” Minho suddenly asked. “I know we’re in the basement, but where…”

“What does that matter?” Changbin said. “We’re chained up.”

“If we’re gonna get out of here we need to plan beyond getting out of these chains you know.”

“The only ones who know that are probably Chan and Jeongin now.” Seungmin said. “We might feel better now, except Felix, but we can’t break these chains. So how are we going to escape?”

“Exactly.” Hyujin added. “We can plan all we want, we’re not getting out of this room.”

“So then we all need to go upstairs.” Jisung said. “And there’s only one way to do that.”

“Which is?”

“We need to behave…”

“Nope, nope, NO! Chan is some… he kidnapped us! Jeongin cracked but we can’t just give in.”

“At some point Felix is gonna get taken upstairs cause he’s clearly sick! Are you just going to stay here forever?”

“That’s probably what Chan is doing. As far as we know Jeongin is locked up in his room.”

“Stop fighting.” Woojin cut in. “Please, it’s not going to solve anything.”

“You know he has a point though.” Minho said. “If we’re all upstairs, we could overwhelm him and escape out the front door.”

“That’s not smart though.” Seungmin added. “Remember I got caught in a net, we can’t just run off. And the van doesn’t work”

“Then we take down Chan and lock him up in here and figure things out.” Changbin suggested. “As long as we stick together, we should be able to do this.”

“But I don’t want to go up there…”

“Seung… we can’t stay down here forever.”

“I’m with Seungmin.” Hyunjin said. “I don’t want to go upstairs.”

“What?”

“We don’t need everyone to take Chan down…”

“Jeongin isn’t coming back.” Jisung said. “We have to get out of here if we ever plan to escape. If you want to stay that’s your choice, but I’m not.”

♥♥♥♥♥

At some point in the afternoon Chan would come down to draw blood. They all took turns volunteering, but no one liked it. This time around Jisung was quick to offer himself up.

“Someone’s eager.”

“I’ll give you blood… on one condition.”

“And what would that be?”

“I get to go upstairs… and stay there.”

“You want to come upstairs?”

“Jisung what the fuck.” Hyunjin yelled. “Are you serious.”

“Shut up.”

“Is this some game?” Chan asked.

“No. No it isn’t. I don’t want to be down here anymore. Please, I won’t cause trouble.”

“Alright, if you do, you’ll be back down here in no time.”

“I’ll be good.”

Chan stepped out for a while then came back, unchained Jisung and helped him up. Of course he wasn’t great on his feet since he hadn’t used his legs in a few days. He was carried upstairs and set down on the couch. The cabin was quiet, and he was a bit worried about Jeongin, the boy nowhere in sight.

“Jeongin, come down here.” Chan called. “Jisung is here, and I know you can hear me.”

After a moment Jisung heard footsteps and saw Jeongin coming down, smile on his face. At least the maknae wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Hey, you came to your senses.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be. How have you been?”

“Fine I guess. I’m not dead.”

Jeongin laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Have you eaten yet?” Chan asked. “Besides breakfast.”

“No, and I am hungry now that you mention it.”

Chan went over to the kitchen and returned with a blood bag for Jeongin, then started setting up to draw blood. Jisung ignored him, more focused on the youngest drinking blood, his eyes wide, he couldn’t believe it.

“You… you turned him…”

“Hm?”

“You’re a vampire too.” Jeongin said. “Haven’t you noticed?”

Jeongin got up and shoved the blood bag in his face. Jisung hated himself in that moment, the smell, he liked it, he wanted it, but the little one was just being a tease, pulling the bag away. He tried to act like he wasn’t affected, but he was actually trying to calm himself down. It couldn’t be true.

“No… no that…”

“We’re all vampires actually.” The maknae plopped down next to him. “Have been since we got here actually.”

“Enough. That could have been delivered better.” Chan put a needle in Jisung’s arm. “I was going to mention it, sorry he had to spoil the surprise.”

Jisung didn’t say anything, still trying to process what he had just been told. Chan changed them all at some point, and none of them knew, those downstairs still didn’t know. He wished he could talk to them cause this changed everything.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hyung… you have to eat…”

“Go away.”

“If you don’t you’ll only get worse.”

Once Jisung realized he wasn’t himself anymore he ran off to his room, locking himself in. He needed time to process, well, more like figure out a logical way to explain everything that was going on. While he’s been in his room Jeongin was sitting outside his door, talking with him.

“I’m not a vampire!” Jisung stated. “I’m not gonna drink blood!”

“Look at the bright side of things. Chan gave us a gift. We have power now, and-”

“If that’s true then he forced this on us! He didn’t tell us or give us a choice!”

“Would you have believed him if he told us he was a vampire? Are you sure we wouldn’t have tried to run or be scared of him.”

“Does… does that matter…”

“I don’t know… it already happened… I’m kinda just glad to know I’ll never lose you guys.”

Jisung had never thought about that either, the good things that come from this. Still, it didn’t change how he felt about the whole situation. The idea of drinking blood sounded disgusting, and if the vampire fantasy stuff he’s read were true, then he was gonna have fangs to do that and just, nope. He shivered, maybe he was a vampire now, but the reality of living like one didn’t seem possible for him.

♥♥♥♥♥

It hurt that Jisung had locked himself up. Chan wanted to talk with him, but he was still responsible for the ones downstairs. He was a decent cook, and he had prepared for this. Every meal had a bit of his blood, not that they would notice but it was enough to satiate them. At this point they all ate without question, knowing better, except Felix. The boy had grown paranoid of the food, and that’s become concerning. Normal food may not be necessary, but blood was, and Felix hasn’t had some in a while.

When he went down he was met with silence, as he was used to by now. They’d come around eventually, and he had all the time in the world to be patient. After making sure the others were eating he slowly approached Felix. The boy was already pretty pale, and shaking, hopefully Chan could coax him into eating. Or else at this point he might have to force him.

“Felix… I need you to eat something.”

“...”

“You’re gonna get worse if you don’t eat… please we’re all worried about you.”

Chan approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him or scare him, but he didn’t take into account the effect he might have on the boy. Once he was really close Felix pounced on him, breaking his chains in one swift motion. He pinned Chan down and instinctively bit down on his neck, his fangs gnawing on the skin for a bit before actually breaking it.

Everyone in the room was startled, even Chan. Although once he realized what happened he laughed, petting Felix’s hair. The rest though were fearful, seeing their friend ripping into someone’s throat and drinking blood like an animal. The smell of blood began to fill the room, and no one wanted to admit it smelled good and that maybe they’d want a taste too. After a while Chan pulled Felix off of him, holding him back.

“Easy there, I’m sure you’ve had a good amount by now.” The boy hissed. “I should have figured, given how many of you there is, at least one of you was bound to be a ripper.”

“What are you talking about.” Changbin asked. “What did you do.”

Chan ignored him. “Come on, I need to clean you up properly, and probably get you some more food.”

Chan smiled at Felix and got up, merely walking out. He didn’t need to tell Felix to follow him since the boy scrambled to his feet and practically ran out the door, ignoring the words of his friends. The door slammed shut for them and another one of them was gone.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jeongin was still sitting outside of Jisung’s room when he suddenly smelled blood, a lot of it, and he knew it was Chan’s. He rushed down the stairs, worried, only to find Felix standing in the kitchen, covered in blood, fangs on display, and a look of worry and confusion on his face. When Felix noticed the maknae he shied away, running over to Chan and hiding behind him.

“What happened?” Jeongin asked. “And why does he have fangs?”

Chan had been by the sink, cleaning the dried blood off his neck. He chuckled over Jeongin’s statement.

“He was hungry, so instincts took over and he developed his fangs faster. Don’t be too upset, took him a few bites before he broke skin. You’ll get yours soon, just be patient.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“How’s Jisung?”

“Still locked up in his room.”

“Thought so… I’ll check up on him later.”

When Chan headed upstairs Felix followed him, seeming to be scared to be left alone. Jisung had caught a small whiff of blood at first, but now he smelled more. He was scared but curiosity got the better of him and he peaked out of his room. He saw Chan and the boy smiled at him, but then his eyes found Felix, a bloody mess, and he screamed. Felix got shy again and hid behind Chan.

“It’s okay, a lot of blood is scary to see.”

“What… what happened…”

“Felix got… hungry… it was my fault. I should have made sure he was eating properly.”

“Is that… will that happen to me…”

“Um… well if you don’t eat, yes. Eventually your hunger will take over.”

“Oh…”

“You’ve been in your room all day. I’m gonna give Felix a bath, if you want to join.”

“I’m okay… I’ll eat something though.”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll prepare you something in a bit okay.”

“Yeah…”

♥♥♥♥♥

Felix was quiet in the bath, his previous actions and feelings settling in. He started shaking again, tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hm?”

“I… I didn’t…”

“Sh, it’s okay. I should have made sure you were eating the second you refused. You didn’t hurt me if that’s what you’re worried about, you could never hurt me.”

“But… but…”

“You caught me off guard, I’ll admit that, but your fangs won’t hurt me. I’m going to take care of you okay, all of you. Don’t worry too much.”

Felix nodded, letting Chan finish cleaning him off. Afterwards he dressed in some of his other clothes, going back down to the kitchen. His eyes shot over to Jeongin, who had a blood bag in hand. The maknae shied away but Felix quickly apologized and hurried over to Chan. The older one went through the fridge, which Felix noticed was full of blood bags. He pulled one out and poured the contents into a mug.

“Here. It’s my blood, should satiate you more than any other blood.”

“Thanks.” Felix wanted to go slow but the second he had a drop on his lips he chugged it down, licking the mug. “Um… sorry…”

“For what? You want more?”

“Please…”

“No problem.”

“So… you… you said I was a ripper when… what does that mean?”

“That… it really just means you need more blood than the others. It’s why you stopped eating, you knew it wasn’t enough, and also that something was… off about it.”

It finally clicked for Felix. “You put your blood in the food.”

“Yup, enough for the others, but not you. There’s nothing wrong needing more blood okay. I need to look after the others too, but at night if you’re really hungry you can feed off me.”

“Okay…”

“Now I need to get Jisung some food, if you have any questions, I’m pretty sure Jeongin can answer you. If not, save em and I’ll answer later.”

“Got it… why did you… why you do this to us?”

“Cause I love you guys, and I don’t want to say goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Vampire AUs, and thrown in some fun manipulation and Chan being his usual obsessive self and there we go, great times all around. I have a vague idea for the rest of this but I'll work on it more soon enough. Hope you like!


End file.
